Iron Monk's Saga
by Rajczix
Summary: They are called Iron Monks. Sons of Dorn, Warriors of the Emperor. Their finall test has finally come. Will they prevail it or shall they perish?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Warhammer 40k universe, exepct for Iron Monks.

In the grim darkness of the far future, there is only war. The Imperium of Man is in constant war against vile foes: damnable mutants, cancerous forces of Ruinous Powers and uncountable xeno races. They all want our blood, blood of the humanity. For them we know only pure hatred, the ultimate gift from Emperor of Mankind. But once galaxy was truly ours, the time of Great Crusade, but the damnable traitor, Arch-Enemy, favorited son of Emperor Horus ignited an war against Emperor. Thus the son betrayed his father. Our Father. Our planet remained loyal, for this we were besieged by vile traitors. Although the help came in time. We had witnessed something beyond our comprehension. The Angels descended from skies. We saw once more truth about God Emperor of Mankind and his wrathful sons. Genetically modified sons, who were put through hellish enhancements, created for only one purpose... to serve His Will. He, in his divine vision made them for combat such brutal that it would shatter the souls of most brave warriors. Here, in the heart of the battle, filthy monstrosities called orks made their attempt on taking planet Myrillia... my homeworld, Angel's homeworld. You might wonder who I am and why am I recording and talking about these events... so many questions and so little time, but I will do my best to answer them properly. I'm brother marine Kaldor Ularis. My brothers names me as a Bane of Orks and Heretics, hero of Calte IV, First Knight of Iron and the Great Master of the "Iron Monks" space marine chapter. I'm recording this for further generations of Iron Monks. Our faith is Iron!

The siege of Myrillia continues with only the biggest hive-city remaining intact. The rest of the planet's great cities are burned to the ground… Many have died due to uncountable waves of green horde, but we shall not lose our homeworld to the vile greenskins. Enemy thinks that we shall fail in our duty of protecting the planet. They think that we are weak... But they could not be wronger.

Orks horde came unexpected to Myrillia in a big, ugly wreck called the Space Hulk. They crashed in mountains far away from any civilization. Far auspex scans did not show any life forms, but we knew, that the enemy decided to wait and hide before attacking. So we started preparing our defense systems. Our forces were... small to say the least. Only the 6th Iron Company and me, Grand Master with my Honor Guard were ready to take on the horde. The 6th counted 300 souls and the Honor Guard only had ten great champions of Emperor's chapter. But we had no fear, as the true sons of Dorn we shall prevail! With bolters and chainswords we shall repeal them!

Our chapter-monastery is located near the capital of the planet. I ordered my brothers to hold our monastery, where our precious gene-seed are stocked. We will not lose it, for the sake of chapter, we shall not!

The Capital is protected by the might of our Chapter-Monastery, plasma shields and great force of PDF. The trenches around our positions are prepared, landmines are placed around the defense perimeter. Main Capital is placed on a strategic position on a cross of three biggest rivers on this planet, creating natural defence. They need to cross the West Bridge or dare to come from south where our Chapter Monastery is placed.

Let them come. We shall crush their forces on our walls. With bolter and chainsword we shall welcome them. ALL HAIL EMPEROR!

"BROTHERS! HEAR MY WORD!" - the voice of Grand Master resonates in the Great Hall. Three hundred and ten Adeptus Astartes focuses their gaze upon their mighty leader.

\- "The fight has finally came to us brothers! We are only a few, but our faith shall lead us, our skill in battle shall destroy the enemy, The Emperor shall preserve the righteous. Enemy believes that we will fall and perish under their boot, but they are WRONG! THE MIGHT OF OUR FURY SHALL SMASH THEM. THE THUNDEROUS HAIL OF BULLETS SHALL SHATTER THEIR WEAK BODIES! LET US SHOW THEM HOW IRON MONKS FIGHT! HOW THE FEW ACHIEVE VICTORY AGAINST MANY!"

Six hundred and ten hands clashed on their breastplates in sign of aquila, the beloved symbol of the Imperium of Man and God Emperor Of Mankind. Each marine is certain of his duty and his life debt to Emperor. Each one is eager to repay it with blood of His enemies and if momentum calls their own life.

-"Even as we speak, more of our battle-brothers are coming to aid us. We are not alone in this fight, The Emperor is with us brothers!" - The voice of the Kaldor Ularis become even stronger and louder.

-"With me brothers, chant!"

And they obeyed him.

" ** _Our is iron faith in Him. Wherever is darkness of doubt, we bring light of certainity, to astried we bring knowledge about Him, to heretic we bring redemption. In ferocity of war we preach His Name!"._**

The chant of three hundred and eleven faithful subjects shaked the Great Hall. Destroying doubt in their minds, igniting righteous fury of Emperor's Finest. Their voices due to became even louder. Like armored fist crushing the sparks of uncertainty, their chant become.

" ** _WE are His sons who faithfully follow His will_**. **_WE are the Iron Sword, which strikes upon his foes._** **_WE are the iron shield, which protects His people from harm._** ** _WE ARE IRON MONKS!"._**

In response to chant only one sentence was spoken. The creed of this mighty brotherhood.

" ** _OUR FAITH IS IRON, OUR WILL IS UBROKEN, IN HIS NAME WE FIGHT!"_**.

The roar of three hundred and eleven made the ceiling tremble, drowning out the roar of enemy outside the fortifications besieging defenders inside. So the siege of Chapter-Monastery has finally began.


End file.
